Me Encontré Perdiéndome
by Magical Lorien Tribute
Summary: Mariah esta desilusionada. Kai no tiene nada que perder...más que dejar de lado su indiferencia.
1. Chapter 1

Oh dios, el calor de sus cuerpos era tan intenso y a pesar de eso, Mariah no podía dejar de pensar en el dolor que sentía entre sus piernas. Las pocas copas que había tomado se habían bajado y no mostraban signos de querer ayudarle a relajarse. El chico sobre de ella solo se concentraba en satisfacerse a si mismo sin tomar en cuenta que ella mordía las sábanas no por placer sino para evitar llorar por el dolor.

Finalmente el eyacula sobre de ella, y se acuesta a un lado, sin tocarla, sin verla. Mariah, se limpia con las sábanas discretamente y se voltea para su lado de la cama. No pudo contener más las lágrimas, pero lloró en silencio.

El chico se levantó de la cama y se perdió en el baño, permitiéndole a Mariah terminar de llorar y aparentar que todo estaba bien. Realmente esto estaba muy lejos de todo lo que ella siempre había pensado que sería la primera vez. Todo el mundo la pinta color de rosa, con un dolor inicial que se pierde en la pasión, velas, algún vino o una cena romántica. Era una idiota por haberse dejado creer que eso sería la vida real, pero nunca imaginó que le dolería de esta forma y esperaba que pudiera caminar normal.

Ya era entrada de noche y ella debía volver a la habitación de hotel de su equipo, porque los de esta habitación estaba segura, no tardarían en regresar.

"Ray"

El chico apenas si giro la cabeza para verla

"Ya tengo que irme"

Ray solo asintió con la cabeza y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla. No dijo "te amo" ni siquiera un "hasta luego" o "buenas noches". Mariah recogió sus cosas y salió de la habitación totalmente defraudada, de ella, de la situación, pero sobre todo de Ray.

"¿Dónde estabas?" pregunto Lee furioso.

Los White Tigers había estado buscándola para una pelea de exhibición en el salón del hotel.

"Salí a caminar, no me siento bien."

Lee se sintió culpable del tono de sus palabras después de ver que Mariah se estaba abrazando a sí misma para contener su dolor. 'que le duele? el estómago?' se preguntó Lee. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la llevó a la cama. "Te traeré un té, como dicen los ancianos, un té puede obrar maravillas con las penas" Lee le sonrió y salió de la habitación con los otros dos del equipo.

'Lástima que un té no quite el dolor de la desilusión, Lee' Mariah se dejó llorar por unos minutos, sabía que los chicos estarían de vuelta pronto y no quería preocuparlos más. Suspiro y, antes de que los chicos regresaran con el té, se quedó dormida.

La desventaja de dormir con chicos eran las pocas atenciones por la mañana. Como soportar los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana al no haber vuelto a cerrar consideradamente las cortinas. O la ropa tirada por todo el piso, sin duda, obra de Kevin.

No quería levantarse de la cama pero realmente su estómago pedía comida con urgencia. Con pesadez, se vistió y antes de salir de la habitación revisó su caminar. Todo perfecto, caminaba normal.

Fue al comedor, evitaba los pasillos ruidosos, no quería encontrarse a Ray o a ninguno de su equipo, estaba molesta porque Ray había cambiado al estar entre ellos, por esta con ellos.

Ray.

Solo pensarlo hacía que le doliera el corazón, la noche pasada había sido tan insensible con ella, cuando ella no había hecho más que amarlo desde su infancia. Tomo un plato de cereal y lo llevó a la mesa. Meneaba las bolitas chocolatosas en la leche, pensando en su primera vez. Su primera horrible vez. Una nalgada ligera la sacó de sus pensamientos. Estaba lista para golpear a la persona que lo hubiera hecho, pero descubrió que se trataba de Ray.

"¿Cómo amaneciste?"

Que como había amanecido, quería gritarle que dolida sentimentalmente, adolorida por su brutalidad y enojada, pero nada de eso salió de su boca. En su pueblo las mujeres no deben contradecir a su pareja. Esas estúpidas tradiciones! Algunas veces sentía que la asfixiaban.

"¿Todo bien?" volvió a preguntar Ray

"Perfecto" Sonrió ligeramente y giró su cara al plato. Pero Ray le regreso la cara y la beso. La besó con pasión. Y por un instante Mariah se olvidó de todo lo que había sucedido.

"Hey, Ray. Tranquilo hermano. Necesitamos a Mariah con aliento para la batalla de hoy" Kevin rondaba el comedor por su tercera ronda de desayuno. "Los demás chicos jugaremos un partido con los All Stars, si te interesa encuéntranos en las canchas"

Ray se paró sin ni siquiera decirle algo a la peli-rosa y ella volvió a centrar su vista en el tazón. ¿Qué era lo que traía Ray? ¿No se suponía que eran novios desde que termino el primer torneo mundial? ¿No se suponía que se habían entregado el uno al otro la noche anterior? Desde lo lejos vio a Kai, el líder de los BladeBreakers, desayunando solo, como el siempre solía estarlo. Lo observó detenidamente y cuando la vio observándolo ella desvió su mirada. ¿Que acaso no se sentía solo? ¿Porque no era como Rey, Tala o Michael? Todos ellos eran respetados y mantenían su orgullo y otras cosas por encima de la amistad, pero se divertían con los demás. ¿Por qué él no se acercaba a los demás, ni siquiera a las chicas? Kai era guapo, fuerte... ¿que lo retenía?

El chico dejo el comedor y a los pocos minutos después ella también. No por seguirlo sino para buscar a Ray, quizá si lo apoyaba en el partido las cosas volverían a ser como antes.

Los All Stars ganaban por una mínima diferencia, pero realmente el tamaño de los jugadores si importaba y ni Ray ni Tyson eran muy altos. Al terminar el partido Ray ni la volteó a ver, se fue con los demás a los baños de vapor. Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y dejó el lugar. Quería dejar el maldito torneo de exhibición pero quizá un baño antes la haría pensar con claridad.

Se encamino a los baños de los vestidores, desiertos a esa hora. Empujo la puerta del de los White Tigers y ¡oh Sorpresa!

Ming Ming estaba acostada boca abajo sobre la banca, completamente desnuda, ahogando un gemido con su ropa y Kai con la bragueta abierta penetrándola por detrás.

Ambos la vieron pero no dejar de hacer los suyo, Mariah, en cuanto su cerebro pudo responder, cerró la puerta y tomó el primer camino que se le presentó. Estaba apenadísima de haberlos encontrado así.


	2. Explorándome

Capitulo Anterior:

Se encamino a los baños de los cuartos de preparación, desiertos a esa hora. Empujo la puerta del de los White Tigers y ¡oh Sorpresa!

Ming Ming estaba acostada boca abajo sobre la banca, desnuda, ahogando un gemido con su ropa y Kai con la bragueta abierta penetrándola por detrás deteniéndose en su espalda y cadera.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ambos la vieron pero no dejar de hacer los suyo, Mariah, en cuanto su cerebro pudo responder, cerró la puerta y tomo el primer camino que se le presentó. Estaba apenadísima de haberlos encontrado de esa manera.

Cuando llegó a la habitación Mariah se sentó en la orilla de la cama y no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos regresaran a la penetración de Ming Ming. Por un momento se sintió celosa ¿Pero de qué? Y se respondió rápidamente. Del placer que Ming Ming había obtenido y del que ella se había visto privada. De que Ming Ming gemía de placer y ella solo había reprimido sus gritos de dolor en una sábana. De todo eso estaba celosa.

Se acostó en la cama y prendió la TV quizá así podría olvidarse de cómo se sentía, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su mente no estaba ni en la recámara ni en la TV. Seguía con la imagen de Kai, su rostro impasible que tenía un sonrojo ligero y una mueca de placer. Mariah sintió una extraña punzada entre sus piernas con recordarlo.

Sin saber lo que hacía, más por instinto, condujo su mano entre las piernas para mitigar la sensación que tenía. Movió sus dedos por encima de la ropa sobre su clítoris y se estremeció por el simple contacto pero era un tacto demasiado placentero, un gemido escapó de su boca y ella se sorprendió por semejante excitación con su propia mano

'¿Pero que rayos estoy haciendo?' se preguntó a sí misma. Apago la televisión y se fue al baño. Quizá así lograría poner todos esos pensamientos lejos de su mente.


	3. Despecho

El torneo de exhibición seguía, el enfrentamiento de ese día había sido contra los All Stars, y Mariah, con todo el coraje que traía dentro, venció a Steve con facilidad.

Pero su mente no estaba ahí, estaba muy preguntándose donde podría estar Ray ya que no se había aparecido ni siquiera para presenciar su batalla y no había tenido de buscarlo en todo el día. Por un instante tuvo miedo, su relación parecía que estaba sobre hielo pero quizá solo estaba llenándose de comida con Tyson, o al menos eso quiso creer. Lo buscaría por la noche mientras el evento de Inauguración para los novatos terminaba, a final de cuentas, se le había olvidado regresarle la tarjeta que le había dado.

El evento era un mar de gente, lo novatos posaban para las cámaras aun cuando estas buscaban con impaciencia a los bey-luchadores profesionales. Mariah escapó de los demás con las excusa del baño y rápidamente se dirigió a los pisos superiores por las escaleras para no ser vista.

Tenía todo planeado en su mente: iría a la habitación, hablaría con él y si tenían tiempo quizá tendrían sexo de no-reconciliación, quizá esta vez sí sería placentero para ella. Abrió la puerta con precaución para no hacer ruido y sorprenderlo, pero quien se llevó la sorpresa fue ella al encontrar a Ray semidesnudo en la cama con otra, besando a otra, haciéndole el amor a otra que no era ella. El alma se le fue a los pies y su boca saboreo la amargura, afortunadamente sus pies respondieron lo suficientemente rápido para que Ray no la viera llorar.

Ray salió corriendo de la habitación intentando alcanzarla pero al no verla por ningún pasillo regreso a la habitación.

"¿Podemos terminar sin interrupciones?" preguntó Salima saliendo de la cama para atraerlo de nuevo a ella, meneando su cuerpo seductoramente.

Ray la siguió sin dudar pero en su mente se arrepentía de no haber hablado antes con Mariah, antes de que todo se le fuera de las manos.

Mariah hizo continuas visitas al bar después de pasar una hora en el baño llorando. Finalmente decidió salir a la terraza con su bebida. Pensaba en Ray y Salima juntos mientras ella como tonta pensaba que era la única para Ray. ¡Se suponía que era la única! O eso le había dicho Ray mil y un veces mientras intentaba llevarla a la cama. ¿Se lo habría dicho también a Salima?

Regresó al bar por otra bebida y cuando regresó a la terraza, Kai estaba ahí, como si hubiera pasado toda la noche en ese lugar.

"¡Voy al bar por dos minutos y alguien toma mi lugar!"

"No sabía que estuviera reservado"

Mariah se acercó al barandal de la terraza cerca de Kai. Esas eran más palabras de las que había intercambiado con él desde que lo conocía...o eso creía recordar. Así como recordaba haberle dicho que lo odiaba al robar a Galux. O pensado que era un aburrido aguafiestas como siempre lo llamaban los BladeBreakers.

Aun así no podía evitar pensar que era atractivo, con la luz de la luna remarcando sus facciones frías. Era guapo, como Ray…

Ray, todo lo que pensaba le dolía por su culpa, ella se había entregado por primera vez a alguien, a él, y le había traicionado.

Una idea cruzó por su cabeza pero tan pronto como llegó intentó dejarla fuera.

"¿No tienes que estar persiguiendo a Ray o algo así?" preguntó Kai intentando deshacerse de ella.

"Probablemente esté muy ocupado con Salima"

Y entonces la idea regreso a su cabeza. Ray siempre había tenido esa relación de amistad/odio con Kai, pero sabía que en el fondo lo apreciaba por el líder que veía en él, y para ella él no era más que un simple conocido. Así que ¿Que daño podía suponer tener sexo con Kai si ya había tenido su primera vez? Que tan peor podía ser del dolor que había experimentado con Ray? Si a final de cuentas ya había visto a Kai en acción y parecía completamente capaz de satisfacer a una mujer, a juzgar por la cara y gemidos de Ming Ming. Se mordió el labio y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó delicadamente en su cara.

Kai quiso retirarse de aquel lugar, pero algo le hizo quedarse, la mirada de Mariah tenía algo, o quizá su cerebro simplemente le pedía sexo con la mascota, novia o lo que fuera de Ray. ¿Y si era cierto lo de Ray? Entonces no importaría si se acostaba con ella, pero aun así no podía creer que en todo ese tiempo que había estado viendo a Salima no hubiera nunca sido sincero con Mariah, la hermana de su mejor amigo, su mejor amiga. Ray estaba fuera de su lista. Si había algo que Kai tomara muy en cuenta desde el último año era el honor y Ray había demostrado no tenerlo.

Mariah se acercó más a Kai y él volteó a verla con curiosidad, nunca habían estado así de solos, así de cerca. Mariah tomó su mano y la condujo por encima de su ropa hasta sus senos.

"Hazme olvidarlo" le pidió Mariah, sin saber que no había mucho que rogarle a Kai para que la ayudara a cumplir su deseo.

Kai la tomó de la muñeca y la puso contra la pared al lado de la salida, ella no le frenó, realmente estaba en shock pues no creía que Kai hubiera accedido tan fácilmente a ayudarla, pero en cuanto sintió las manos de Kai hacer presión sobre sus senos y su cintura su mente se olvidó de la razón por la que le había pedido ayuda en un principio. Su boca caliente se movía en su cuello


	4. Trato

Mariah hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para detenerse por un momento.

"Aquí no. Vamos a tu habitación"

Kai detuvo sus movimientos de golpe, se separó de ella y le hizo un movimiento de cabeza para que la siguiera.

Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, Mariah, aunque sabía que no debía, se sorprendió al descubrir que el piso de esa habitación no era el mismo que el de los demás BladeBreakers, este piso era de una suite. Pero su sorpresa se desvaneció cuando la puerta se cerró tras de ella.

Kai aventó la tarjeta en la mesa de entrada y reclamó el control sobre los labios de la chica y la condujo a la cama y en cuanto estuvieron cerca tomó sus labios y retomó el camino que sus manos habían tomado en la terraza. Se deshizo de la blusa de Mariah dejando al descubierto sus redondos senos enmarcados por un brasier blanco liso y sin dejar pasar ni un segundo más encaminó su boca al escote, mientras sus manos masajeaban semejante manjar.

Mariah dejo que Kai tomara el control de su cuerpo pero su cuerpo la estaba traicionando. La sensación de hormigueo en su vientre bajo se apoderó de ella, la había sentido la vez que lo había hecho con Ray pero la humedad que empezaba a sentir entre sus piernas era totalmente nueva, nunca se había sentido así de...mojada y excitada. Este era un nivel completamente nuevo.

Este era un Kai totalmente distinto, ya no era un Kai frio sino uno que ardía por devorarla y ella realmente esperaba que lo hiciera pues su cuerpo se había olvidado de la pequeña venganza.

Mariah, hesitando, tomó la orilla de la playera negra y comenzó a subirla lentamente, Kai detuvo sus besos un momento para asimilar el acto de Mariah y permitió que le sacara la prenda. Aprovechando la pausa desabrocho el pantalón blanco y lo bajó con urgencia, rozando ocasionalmente su ropa interior.

Subió por su abdomen y su mano se detuvo para hacer suaves movimientos sobre su clítoris, comprobando que la chica ya estaba demasiado mojada.

Mariah dejó escapar un gemido, avergonzándose justo después de ello. Kai sonrió, sonrisa que Mariah no vio pues besaba la orilla del escote. Y cuando Comenzaba a asomarse otro gemido en la boca de Mariah, Kai paro de golpe al sentir sus manos acariciar su espalda y se reincorporó en la cama.

"¿Exactamente por qué estás haciendo esto?"

Mariah se sentó en la cama sorprendida porque se hubiera detenido cuando la tenía ahí solo para él.

"Ya te lo dije, quiero que me ayudes a olvidarlo"

"Eso lo entendí. Pero quiero que me des una razón. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Porque no tu amigo Rick?"

"No lo sé" alisó las sábanas "Eres...más atractivo...y quizá porque Ray te ve superior"

Kai se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta del baño, con una erección levemente oculta por su pantalón.

Mariah seguía aturdida.

"¿Porque no simplemente me tomaste? ¡Estábamos...bien! ¡Y tú lo arruinaste!" le recriminó.

"No soy yo al que tienes que gritarle niña."

Kai cerró la puerta del baño tras de él dejando a Mariah sentada en la cama, quien aventó una almohada que impactó en la puerta del baño.

'¿Pero qué rayos hice?' se preguntó Kai. Tenía a Mariah, la única chica que no había logrado tocar en ningún momento y él la había dejado en ropa interior, esperando ansiosa que la poseyera. Recargó la frente en la pared, pensando en porque lo había hecho pero ninguna explicación razonable encontraba. Había deseado tanto hacer suyo cada parte de su piel para que en ese momento una parte moralista saliera de él. Se maldijo.

Momentos después, cuando salió, la chica se estaba vistiendo.

"Porque después de haberlo hecho te sentirías mal y te preguntarías porque lo hiciste."

A la chica le tomo un segundo hilar la conversación.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia."

"Tener sexo contigo es de mi incumbencia, además solo te sería placentero por el momento que dure y nadie más lo notaría más que tú y yo." Mariah se quedó pensando, él tenía razón solo ella lo sabría "Haremos que él lo note." ella lo miró aún más sorprendida.

"¿Y tú que ganas?"

"Diversión."

El la usaría, la necesitaba como ella lo necesitaba a él. No porque su imagen de bey luchador lo necesitara, a final de cuentas ser el chico rudo le garantizaba cientos de fans, tanto hombres como mujeres, y quizá lo que estaba por hacer afectaría esta imagen pero necesitaba que la gente de Hiwatari Enterprise supiera que era capaz de relacionarse a largo plazo con otra gente y no solamente dirigirlos. Quería que su empresa fuera realmente suya. Además podría tocarla más tiempo, dejarla pidiendo por más para finalmente hacerla suya más veces.

"Por la mañana se espera que el equipo venga a desayunar. Puedes quedarte"

"Entonces no quieres que..."

"Después."

¡Pero que ingenua era esta niña! Quería sonar como una zorra cuando solo era un conejillo enojado. Definitivamente sería un placer mostrarle como se hacían las cosas en el terrero del sexo, ¡Oh Dios! Pensó Kai, la erección en su pantalón lo estaba matando. Regresó al baño para tomar una ducha mientras su mano derecha mitigaría la urgencia de su miembro. Realmente esa niña con cuerpo de mujer tenía muchas cosas que aprender y él estaba más que dispuesto a enseñarle.


	5. Escape

Me he tardado un siglo en actualizar y lo lamento, esto de la escuela y el trabajo están por volverme loca pero he aquí mi trabajín (=. Espero que lo disfruten y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! muy importante para saber si les va gustando o nop. Les dejare leer :B

* * *

Cuando regresó a la habitación Mariah estaba dormida hecha bolita, la TV se había quedado encendida. Él se acostó en la orilla de la cama, era la primera vez que dormiría toda la noche junto a una mujer, esto era completamente nuevo para él pues tenía dos reglas. La segunda: Nunca quedarse a dormir y la más importante para él: Nunca tener sexo en su propia cama.

Por alguna extraña razón, cuando Mariah le había pedido que fueran a su habitación él ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces... ¿Acaso tenía tanta urgencia de hacerla suya?

Pero estaba cansado, quería descansar y en el sopor en que se encontraba ya no le importaba dormir o no junto a ella.

"Joven" tocaron a la puerta de la habitación.

"Que pasa Igor?" Kai atoraba en su cintura la toalla de baño

"El Sr. Voltaire canceló todas las reuniones de hoy, le manda el boleto para su viaje a Rusia. ¿Debo pedir otro?" preguntó el anciano al ver a Mariah despertarse.

"Después lo arreglamos, ¿nos traes el desayuno?"

Kai regreso al cuarto de baño y el señor salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Dejando nuevamente a la chica sola en la habitación. Solo esperaba que esa no se convirtiera en una costumbre.

"¿A dónde irás?" preguntó pegada a la puerta

"Rusia"

La puerta se abrió de golpe y ella trastabillo. Kai salió metiéndose su usual chaqueta negra y la bufanda blanca ya colgaba de su cuello.

"Puedes irte con tus amigos, tengo que atender unos negocios. Nos vemos en Japón"

"¿Eso es todo? ¿"Nos vemos en Japón"?"

"Dudo que..."

"¿A qué hora salimos?"

Kai no creía lo que estaban haciendo, era una locura por parte de ambos pero al mismo tiempo los dos tenían algo que defender. Ella su orgullo y el su empresa aun no suya, lo único que le quedaba de sus padres. Miró el reloj. 9:50 am.

"10:30. Helipuerto"

Kai salió de la suite y Mariah se quedó pensando en la locura que estaba por cometer, zafarse de Lee era el primer problema, lo que diría su familia era el último y más grande; pero por primera vez estaba emocionada de hacer algo que quisiera aunque esto fuera por una venganza.

Bajo a la habitación de los White Tigers y vio que no había nadie, algo inesperado a tan tempranas horas de la mañana, considerando que los chicos eran demasiado flojos. Abrió su maleta y guardo sus cosas tan rápido como pudo, de verdad tenía miedo que alguno de los chicos la detuviera.

Tomó al elevador y su corazón regreso a la normalidad. 42…43…44...aún estaba a tiempo de detener el elevador y quedarse con los demás chicos a esperar el avión que los llevaría a Japón...45...las puertas se abrieron, tomo aire y salió.

Se encamino por el largo pasillo que la conduciría al helipuerto, dudó por un segundo de la seriedad de Kai respecto al helipuerto... ¿Y si solo se trataba de una broma? Realmente lo odiaría por siempre.

"¿A dónde vas con esa maleta, Mariah?"

Estaba a pasos de llegar al punto donde esperaba el señor que trabajaba para Kai cuando Lee la llamó. ¡Vaya hora para hacer recorridos por el hotel!

"Me tomo unas vacaciones Lee, nos vemos en China, o quizá Japón"

Mariah corrió tan rápido como pudo para evitar que Lee pudiera detenerla y para su sorpresa el señor le seguía el paso dejando a Lee forcejeando con los guardias de seguridad.

'¿Todo bien?' pregunto Kai con la mirada

"Todo bien. Los guardias se están encargando de Lee"

"Joven, el piloto está listo"

Igor tomó la maleta de Mariah y la subió al helicóptero mientras Igor la ayudaba a subir. Después trasbordaron en el aeropuerto y de ahí se dirigieron directo a Rusia, asientos en primera clase.

Kai recostó su asiento y cerró los ojos, cerrando también todas las posibilidades que tenía Mariah de hacerle preguntas.

"¿Porque ese señor te llama Joven? ¿Es tu mayordomo?" pregunto Mariah durante el aterrizaje en Rusia cuando comprobó que Kai estaba despierto. Ante el silencio de este siguió bombardeándolo "Tienes un helicóptero a tu servicio... ¿Qué tan rico eres?"

"No lo sé ¿Quieres probarme?"

Mariah se rio, era un buen chiste y más viniendo de él, el primero que le escuchaba, hacer y por supuesto que quería hacerlo. Se acercó a él sin saber realmente que estaba haciendo, el jetlag debía de haber afectado su cabeza porque al ver que él no se movía, ella lo besó directo a sus labios y el cooperó siguiendo el movimiento.

El automóvil paró enfrente de un edificio enorme. Era tétrico en aspecto pero lucia imponente y elegante al mismo tiempo.

"Camina rápido y cerca de mi" le indico Kai y le entregó algo que había tomado de la mano de Igor "Si alguien intenta hacerte algo usa esto."

"¿Pero para que podría yo utilizar esto?" pregunto Mariah sorprendida mientras analizaba una pistola a la medida de su mano. Era ligera, pero por ningún motivo quería cargar consigo esa cosa. Le extendió de vuelta la pistola a Kai.

"Esta es la Abadía Valcov. Estaremos aquí por un tiempo. Serás la única chica entre un centenar de chicos y sus hormonas y no puedo estar siempre para salvarte"

Mariah sintió como un nudo tapaba su garganta, unas cuantas ideas horribles cruzaron por su cabeza y al ver que Kai volvía a acercarle la pistola, ella lo tomo. Quizá a final de cuentas no era tan mala idea cargarla.

Entraron a la abadía, en penumbra total si no fuera por unas tenues lucecillas en las paredes de los corredores y sumida en un silencio que helaba el cuerpo. Si bien la primera vez que había estado en Rusia no había tenido una gran experiencia, esta era terrible, el frio del ambiente más el frio del lugar estaba por matar a Mariah y aunque no quería demostrarle que estaba muriendo de miedo, siguió a Kai como cachorro, hasta que este finalmente sacó una extraña tarjeta metálica de su bolsillo y empujó la puerta de aspecto pesado.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta los esperaba una habitación lujosa, clásicamente moderna y lo más importante, con la calefacción encendida. No estaba tan caliente como a ella le hubiera gustado, pero evitaba que sus dientes castañearan.

"Wow ¿Nos quedaremos aquí?"

Kai siguió removiendo algo en sus cajones. Mariah tomó eso como una afirmación.

"Puedes usar este cajón"

Salió de la habitación y de nuevo, ella se encontró sola. Si esta iba a ser su nueva vida, no estaba tan contenta con ella, pero al menos tenía mucho tiempo para estar consigo misma y sus pensamientos.

Tomó la ropa de las maletas que había alcanzado a hacer y vació su contenido en el cajón que Kai le había ofrecido.

El cajón de abajo, entreabierto, dejaba ver algunas playeras que sin duda, en su vida, Mariah le había visto usar a Kai. Entreabrió un poco aquel cajón y su vista dio de lleno con una caja de condones semivacía. Su mente voló a un sinfín de situaciones que involucraban aquel hallazgo. Estiró sus dedos para sacar uno y comprobar de qué tamaño era, pero en cuanto vio quiso no haberlo hecho pues su mente había comenzado a fantasear con el tamaño XL que señalaba el envoltorio.

Escuchó un ruido en el pasillo y cerro aquel cajón, recogiendo sus cosas y llevándolas al baño para poder ducharse.

Las primeras horas le resultaron de lo más extrañas, frías y distantes, llegando a preguntarse porque razón había pedido venir. Cuando salió esa duda quedó olvidada en su cabeza al ver la espalda desnuda de Kai, con los músculos trabajados y bien formados, pero lo que llamo más su atención fue un Dranzer que estaba en el medio de su cuello y espalda.

"Buenas noches" dijo Mariah

Kai no le contestó, pero cuando Mariah dio la vuelta a la cama para reclamarle se dio cuenta de que el peliazul estaba profundamente dormido. Dormido tan plácidamente que con toda la cautela del mundo, Mariah apagó la televisión y luces y se metió a la cama junto a él.


End file.
